


The Raven Hunter (AKA a Shassie wing fic)

by Catsandburritos



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, M/M, Murder, Shassie, Slight gus/juliet, Wingfic, first fic, kinda cringey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsandburritos/pseuds/Catsandburritos
Summary: There are many wing types in the world, most of them are plagued with stereotypes that are unfair to the person. The best example of this are ravens. Ravens are seen as criminals that are dirty and never to be trusted. What happens when someone starts hunting them. Shawn and lassiter are put to the test to see if they can catch the serial killer in time, before anyone else is killed.Its my first fic and criticism/comments would be appreciated!





	The Raven Hunter (AKA a Shassie wing fic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so feel free to give me pointers on what I'm doing wrong/right and write a comment!
> 
> If it's not clear enough what wing type everyone is I'll leave the info down at the bottom :)

Carlton pulled up to the boardwalk, not excited on seeing another victim of a hate crime. The day was bad even before he got the call. He was frustrated and stressed trying to figure out links between the victims, when there was only two obvious connections. All three of the victims had raven wings and were killed with a blow to the head. The blow was likely caused by a circular and blunt shaped object, which didn’t narrow down much.

 

He got out of his car, putting on his sunglasses as he walked towards the crime scene. Juliet was already inspecting the area, her summer tanager wings folded behind her. Her wings were red at the top but faded to a dark red in the middle. The flight feathers and the bottom were a mix of dark red and black. She noticed me approaching and got up from a crouch, taking off her now dirty latex gloves.

 

“The victim is 26 year old Tracey Morgan, she works as a cook at Dave’s Buffet. No children and no known romantic relationships.” Juliet said with stress heavy in her voice. Both from the news of a new victim and the urgency to solve the case.

 

He put on gloves, crouched down and started to look at the body. “Any known grudges or threats?” Carlton asked while lifting the woman's ashy wing. He noticed cuts on the flight feathers and the base where her wings connected to her body.

 

Juliet replied “They're questioning Michael and some other friends of hers right now. We'll get some answers shortly.”

 

“There's cuts on her wings near the base, just like the other victims. As well as trauma to-” He was cut off by Spencer jogging to them, his magpie wings tucked behind him, Guster not far behind.

 

“Shawn! You know you're not supposed to walk in on a crime scene without permission, so why do you keep doing it? You’re going to get arrested some day and I’m not going down with you.” Gus scolded, his finch wings twitching in frustration. But being the good friend he was, followed anyway.

 

Carlton got up and took off his gloves. “Spencer, what are you doing here besides getting on my nerves?” He asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.

 

“The Chief called me once she heard there was another murder, and told me to get here as soon as possible. Plus, I always like to see you lassiepants~” He replied. “On a unrelated note, can I get closer to the body to try and get more accurate visions?”

 

Lassiter was taken aback by the flirting. Of course, Shawn flirted with everyone, that was just his friendly personality. But ever since the yang case, the flirting seemed to change into something more. Lassiter couldn’t deny that he didn’t reciprocate those feelings a little-very very very tiny- bit. Carlton’s clark nutcracker wings twitched slightly in mention of Shawn, but the others took it as a sign of anger.

 

Before he could respond Juliet spoke. “Of course, just don’t touch anything.” She started to turn to Lassiter but stopped. “Oh, and heads up. The victims wings are cut up pretty badly.”

 

“Awwwwww, thanks for thinking of Gus, Jules! ” Shawn said in a mocking voice.

 

“Shawn! I have an iron stomach, I can handle anything that's thrown my way and you can’t deny it!” Gus exclaimed, his wings raising a few inches in trying to look strong and impressive. He had average sized wings, the colors ranging from different shades of light and dark brown. While the inside of the wings were speckled with white feathers.

 

Shawn’s wings raised a couple of inches in response, but not in a show of strength. It was more of a subconscious reaction to being challenged. “Really dude?” He questioned. “Every Time you see a dead body you get this look on your face like you're gonna puke.”

 

Carlton liked Shawn's wings. They were black at the middle and top, but the bottoms were a nice deep blue. They were glossy and well cared for, and when the sun hit them just right the black would shine a very dark blue. Unlike his own wings that were dull colors in his opinion. They started off gray at the tops, then mixed with a combination of black and white in the middle and bottom.

 

As they continued to argue, Carlton discussed the schedule with Juliet. “After Spencer is done ‘sensing’ the body, we'll have to go back to the station and give our reports.”

 

“Oooooorrrrrr we could stop by the new victim’s house, which happens to be on our way to the station…” Juliet trailed off with a hopeful smile on her face.

 

He knew why she didn’t want to go back to the station, the hustle and stress there is at high levels. The news vans and interviewers parked outside the department to get the latest information bugged him, they could just wait for a officer to call them and update them on the situation. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Carlton was still on the fence of disobeying protocol and taking the risk when Shawn joined the conversation.

 

“If we go to her place I could get a more accurate psychic reading.” Shawn commented. Carlton shot him a dirty look, but he continued anyways. “And that much more accurate reading may give you a lead, and I promise I won't touch anything!”

 

Everyone looked at Carlton hopefully. “I can't believe I'm doing this.” He mumbled. “ Fine, but don’t touch anything and NO purposefully raising my blood pressure or I will shoot you.” 

 

Shawn genuinely smiled “Wouldn’t dream of it lassielicious.” His wings puffing out slightly, but no one noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> Juliet: summer tanager  
> Carlton: clark nutcracker  
> Shawn: black billed magpie  
> Gus: household finch


End file.
